Aurora boreal
by Evra
Summary: Una leve descripción de un caballero dorado, y de una jovencita cercana ella. Aioria y Lithos. No hay empalagos, sino lo contrario.


Aurora boreal.

Aioria, como todas las noches, descansaba frente al precipicio de agua cristalina que quedaba a poco del Santuario. Solía pasearse por la zona ya entrada la noche, cuando la luna se encontrara iluminando desde el cielo y los grillos fueran lo único que sonaran en el total silencio nocturno. Hoy, no hubo excepción.

El agua caía a chorros y azotaba al chocar con el de la corriente que atravesaba parte del descampado en el que se encontraba. No había qué lo tapara, sino que era visible ante cualquiera que tuviera la curiosidad suficiente como para acercarse. Nadie solía molestarle, nadie excepto su amada sirvienta y amiga Lithos. Solía preocuparse mucho por él, y sin razón ninguna llegaba a salir en su busca con la explicación de que era ya tarde y que debería descansar, cuando la verdadera razón interior que la incitaba a hacerlo era el hecho de que se preocupara de manera excesiva por él y por todo lo que se le relacionase. No era una chiquilla inocente, sino más bien espabilada, y al contrario de lo que Aioria y Galan creían, no ignoraba el peligro que corría cada vez que seguía a éstos en diversas excursiones o mandados. Conocía el riesgo, pero al parecer no le importaba demasiado, ya que nunca hasta ahora había flaqueado ni defraudado a su señor, y de ello el caballero de Leo estaba bien agradecido, aunque de pocas e infrecuentes maneras lo demostraba. La joven ya se había acostumbrado a la frialdad del dorado con lo que nunca le sorprendieron los berrinches y reacciones descomunales que pudieran darle demasiado a menudo al caballero, y sabía ya como calmar y aguantarlo con clase propia. Mientras Galan lo hacía con palabras e intentando hacerlo pensar y recapacitar, ella simplemente lo ignoraba hasta que su voz dejara de sonar irritado. A menudo tardaba, mas últimamente ya casi nunca él tomaba sus ocasionales cabreos con ella, sino que optaba por alejarse mientras éstas duraran. Esta era una de ésas noches.

Unas horas antes había discutido con otro caballero dorado, había salido mal parado, y considerando herido su orgullo, con lo que pasó apresuradamente por su templo para informarle tanto a la chica como a Galan de que no lo esperaran, que salía, y que no lo buscaron. Caso omiso hizo Lithos, que acabó por seguirlo.

-¿No crees que es hora de regresar ya?- La voz de la jovencita no sobresaltó al hablado, ya que andaba esperando su visita desde hace ya demasiado.

-Hoy has tardado más que de costumbre en venirme a buscar, niñera.- Su tono no podía clasificarse como sarcástico, con lo que Lithos no hizo más que observarlo con indiferencia.

-Creo que puedes cuidarte solo, señor egocéntrico, pero de vez en cuando, no viene mal que se preocupen por uno, ¿Sabes?- Continuó sin cambiar su mirada.- No se tu, pero mi opinión es que deberías madurar algo tu comportamiento. No tenemos todos la culpa de tus discusiones y desdichas, eso ya lo sabes, con lo que no comprendo la razón por la que no cambias ya tu forma de tratar a los que te rodean, sobre todo a quienes te quieren y tan sólo desean para ti lo mejor. Ahí me incluyo yo, y ya de paso, incluyo a Galan y a aquellos caballeros a los que no respetas. Aioria, que no hace falta que te lo repita, ya conoces mis opiniones al completo.

El dorado seguía sin mirarla, y cabizbajo, sonrió levemente.

-Si, exacto, son tus opiniones, las cuales, a mi no me habrían de importar, y las cuales deberías aprender a ocultar y a callar. Te recuerdo que no eres más que una niña, una sirvienta, y que poco derecho tienes para darme lecciones o incluso consejos. –La seriedad en su voz demostraba que aún seguía de un humor negro.

-Aioria, me lo repites cada vez que te contradigo en algo, ni siquiera cambias de explicación ni de excusas. Esa es siempre tu respuesta a todo. Tú, tú, tú. ¿Acaso nadie más respira de tu mismo aire y habita en tu mismo planeta?- Reiteró los pronombres con una voz seca y cortante. – Hasta tú llegas a creerte las absurdas frases que comentas con tanta rabia, como si nadie fuera tan perfecto como tú te crees. Si en el fondo…-La interrumpió un agudo grito.

-¡¿Por qué no puedes dejarme ya en paz!? ¿Tanto te cuesta entender que quiero, que necesito estar solo, sin nadie que me incordie, sin nadie que me aburra ni que me haga perder mi preciado tiempo? ¿Tan difícil es aceptarlo Lithos? –Gritaba descontroladamente, y ya de pie, caminaba de un lado a otro.

La chiquilla se le acercó, y abrevándole detenidamente, sonrió. Aioria se quedó sin palabras, y por un instante apunto estuvo de devolverle la sonrisa, mas su naturaleza le impidió hacerlo.

-¿Encima sonríes?- Preguntó sin acreditar lo que veía.

-¿Y acaso tengo razón por la cual no hacerlo? –Preguntó ella sin dejar que sonreír dulcemente.

Ingratamente, Aioria se giró y dio la espalda a la chiquilla, quien no hizo más que apretar los labios. El dorado, al no haberlo visto, no estaba al tanto de la rabia que escondía ella bajo el pecho, y sobre la fuerza interior que poseía, la cual demostraba día tras día soportándolo y llorando a solas, para no recibir críticas ni palabras dañinas por su parte. Sin más, Lithos murmuró una leve disculpa, y antes de que su amado pudiera responder, echó a correr hacia el santuario.

Aioria, más triste ahora que enrabietado, se quedó, como había deseado, en soledad ante el agua.

Al regresar la joven al templo de Leo, Galan la esperaba ansioso, mas al verla tan acalorada y deprimida optó por abrirle sus brazos, en los cuales ella cayó indefensamente.

-Deberías ignorarlo Lithos, sabes como se pone, y es injusto para ti el tener siempre que apoyarlo en todo, aguantar sus juegos y callar tus quejas por miedo a que te ignore, lo cual ya hace sin razón.- Su voz con tono protector la calmó, aunque las lágrimas aún nacían como lluvia de las nubes.- Te tengo como a una hermana, y detesto verte así, pero no está bajo mi responsabilidad ni bajo mi mando lo que sientas ni hacia quien lo sientas, pero dime, ¿De veras crees que es adecuado para ti? –Preguntó dulcemente.

Se separó la chica de su protector, y mirándolo aún con los ojos empapados y las pestañas empalagosas sonrió.

-No, eso es seguro, pero no lo puedo evitar.- Se alejó un poco de él.- He perdido a todos a quienes tenía por él, y no me arrepiento. Cambié, o al menos lo intenté, pero para él nunca es suficiente. Sus disculpas son patéticas, y siempre sale con los mismos argumentos. Cree que tiene derecho de sentirse superior a todo, pero es inevitable, no lo puedo cambiar, y antes de perderlo, prefiero esto, eso ya lo sabes.

Se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos y rió de nuevo.

-Vamos Galan, que la cena se nos terminará enfriando, además, he de prepararle un baño al señor solitario e enigmático para cuando vuelva.- Sin esperar contestación pasó cortando el aire por al lado de su compañero, y se dirigió a la estancia principal.

Unos segundos después una sombra apareció cerca de la entrada, una sombra que había escuchado la mayor parte de la anterior conversación.

-¿Ya regresas Aioria? – Preguntó con cierta indiferencia Galan.

-Si. –Su cortante respuesta demostró al curioso que pocas ganas tenía de conversar, más no hacía falta eso, sino tan sólo una frase.

-Ya oíste todo, no hace falta que hable.- Se dio la vuelta y siguió los pasos de la chiquilla hacia el interior del templo.

Otra vez solo, Aioria observó el cielo, y dióse cuenta de que una aurora boreal se había formado con el transcurso de la velada. Observando aún el cielo notó la compañía de alguien. Se giró para ver de quien se trataba. Lithos lo miró tristemente, y con un hilito de voz le habló.

-Tu baño está listo, y la cena la tienes en la mesa. –A punto estaba de marcharse cuando una par de palabras la detuvieron.

-Lo siento- Sonó hasta extraño escucharlo, pero, inconscientemente, una ligera alegría se formó en el corazón de la chica. –No pido que me comprendas, pero quiero que estés cerca de mí, y supongo que tendrás que aguantarme.

-Aguantaría mucho, lo cual ya hago y seguiré haciendo, para estar contigo, eso es lo malo, que lo sabes.- Una débil sonrisa adornó su rostro, y sintió la necesidad de marcharse.- Me marcho para adentro, he de hacer preparativos para mañana, y recoger un par de cosas. Haz el favor de no tardar mucho, que se te enfriará aún más la cena.

El caballero no hizo nada para detenerla, mientras una vez más observó el cielo, y le belleza de la aurora que lo cubría.


End file.
